


Earth to Sky and Back

by Nevanna



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Monica shares her hope for the future.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Earth to Sky and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticproportions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticproportions/gifts).



Monica leaned against the tree and pulled out her notebook. She’d bought it with her own lawn-mowing money, and the stars and planets on the cover shimmered in the afternoon sunlight.

She’d finished the first paragraph of her essay by the time her mother crossed the yard, wiping engine grease from her hands. “What are you working on?”

“My teacher wants us to write about our biggest hope for the future,” Monica explained. “The world’s future, not just ours. Guess she doesn’t want to hear about how much we want to be TV stars when we grow up, or get to eat ice cream whenever we want.”

“So you’re writing about…?”

“How I hope that someday, everyone gets to have a home.” Monica held up the page she’d been filling. “On Earth and all the other planets. I got the idea from… you know.” She’d doodled a couple of pointy-eared faces in the margins along with the sketches of flowers and airplanes. “From refugees that you and Auntie Carol helped.”

“You’re not worried about SHIELD agents showing up at our door when they find out you’re sharing classified information about other planets?” Mom teased, making the kind of face that was supposed to be a smile even though she sounded worried. 

“I think SHIELD has other stuff to deal with besides a junior high social studies report,” Monica pointed out. “Besides, I know you’d just tell them to…” She saw Mom’s eyebrows shoot upward, and quickly chose different words. “To get off my case.”

“You’d better believe it.” Mom tweaked one of Monica’s braids. “While people like Carol are zooming around the galaxy, the rest of us have to look after each other, right?” Now she just sounded a little sad, and Monica knew that it wasn’t easy for them to be apart.

She nodded anyway. “I can say that I’m looking way, _way_ into the future, too.” She wrote that down. “After we’ve met all kinds of people from outer space.”

“That time might not be as far off as we think,” Mom said softly. “Can I read it when you’re done?”

“Sure.”

If any secret agents knocked on their door, looking to lecture Monica, she never heard about them. The essay, proudly bearing an _A_ in red ink, was still taped to the fridge the next time Carol landed in their backyard, running to greet them even before her photon glow had faded. 

When Carol and Mom kissed each other on the mouth, Monica turned her head away, until the two of them wrapped her in a hug from either side. As the kitchen filled with laughter and impossible stories and the smells of cooking, she thought that the next time someone asked her why _home_ was so important, she’d find a way to tell them about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Galacticproportions, with galaxies of love.


End file.
